


Правила съёма: метод Бэмбэма

by gallyanim



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24456268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim
Summary: Бэмбэм привносит немного фейерверка в жизнь директора кофейной библиотеки Пак Джинёна.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	1. Экспозиция

Вообще несмотря на некоторые возникавшие иногда разногласия с мамой на тему моды, Бэмбэм искренне считал, что она абсолютно прекрасная женщина и вполне достаточно сумасшедшая для такого сына, как он. Нормальная тайская мама считала бы, что для тайского сына ходить в розовом леопарде — это абсолютно нормально, и в ус бы не дула (тем более, не то что у большинства тайских мам ус присутствовал; в этом плане и мама Бэмбэма не была исключением). Мама Бэмбэма же отправила его в Сеул изучать маркетинг в дизайне. Ну, точнее сначала Бэмбэм зубрил корейский, а когда уровень его корейского зашкалил, пришло время для основного образования.

К этому времени Бэмбэм уже обзавелся знакомыми, друзьями, поклонниками и поклонницами (речь исключительно о ценителях его модного вкуса, не подумайте), соседом по имени Чхве Ёндже, с коим успешно изъяснялся исключительно на корейском, и бог знает кем и чем еще. Сам Бэмбэм подозревал, что он знает не все о своих приобретениях, так что оставалось уповать, что хоть кто-то в курсе. Почему бы и не бог. Жизнь в Сеуле протекала в высшей степени прекрасно, во многом конечно же благодаря всему вышеперечисленному. Иногда правда у Бэмбэма бывали случаи, когда он считал, что корейцам вокруг (и Ёндже особенно) не хватает даже не то что свэга... Свэг все-таки был неподхоящим словом и в словаре Бэмбэма не самым употребительным. Скорее им (и особенно Ёндже, что важно) недоставало некоего фейерверка в рутине обычных дней. Хоть каким-то фейерверком жизни Ёндже Бэмбэм с некоторой скромностью считал себя.

С другой стороны, в определенный момент оказалось, что у Ёндже деньги есть, а у Бэмбэма с ними чуть потуже, и не факт, что ощущение от жизни как от чего-то, наполненного фейерверком, могло это слишком уж солидно компенсировать.

— Я просто пошел подрабатывать, — Ёндже загребал большой ложкой свежезамешанный пибимпаб. — комп новый хотел, а то боюсь, что этот у меня Овервотч не потянет, а по пс банам мне стремно ночами шляться.

— Что тебе не стремно, — автоматически поддел его Бэмбэм и сразу же добавил: — Хён.

Вопрос со всей очевидностью застал Ёндже врасплох, и он даже подзабыл на некоторое время о пибимпабе, пытаясь вспомнить что-то достаточно экстремальное, но все же не особо его пугающее. Бэмбэм тем временем тоже впал в раздумья, и вероятно вид размышляющего о тщете бытия и переосмысляющего мироздание соседа был для Ёндже так непривычен, что он даже бросил думать сам.

— Иностранцев тоже берут, — обнадежил он. — Только надо резюме написать, а я отнесу.

Фигня вопрос, чо уж там.

— Резюме, — полдня восклицал Бэмбэм ноутбуку. — В кафе столы протирать, зачем туда резюме? На корейском.

— И рассказ о себе, — выкрикнул Ёндже из своей комнаты. — Я понял тайский!

Ради такого Бэмбэм даже отлепился от монитора и специально сходил в гости к Ёндже, чтобы дэбнуть в ознаменование его достижений. Была конечно некоторая вероятность, что он бы и не на такое готов был, лишь бы резюме не писать, но про это можно было и не упоминать, а то тогда с Ёндже бы еще сталось чисто по доброте душевной уступить свою очередь мыть туалет. С другой стороны, когда Бэмбэм решил, что многоуважаемый работодатель переживет без описания его предыдущего опыта работы (все равно вряд ли "Уговаривал туристов в Бангкоке прикупить именно этих кепок" его бы впечатлило) и без подробного описания желаемых сфер деятельности (ну он же наверное сам всё про свое кафе знает?), страница автоматического составления резюме стала куда доброжелательнее и предложила самостоятельно описать свои замечательные способности и уникальные таланты. По крайней мере, в этом Бэмбэм поднаторел на любых языках.

Судя по лицу владельца кофейни, слегка дрогнувшему во время прочтения всех Бэмбэмовых бумажек, можно было заподозрить, что поднаторел он не совсем в ту сторону, в какую предпочитали корейские зануды без капли фейерверков в жизни.

— ...Тайский рэп? — на Бэмбэма смотрели два почти что не по-азиатски круглых глаза. — У нас не музыкальное заведение, Ёндже разве не говорил?

На самом деле, конечно, Бэмбэм скорее ожидал в роли владельца хоть и крошечного, но все-таки настоящего бизнеса увидеть кого-то более... Подходящего под определение "ачжощи", а не довольно близкого к себе по возрасту персонажа. Ну то есть, наверное Пак Джинён был постарше и по корейским меркам нехило — лет на пять или около того, но всё равно. Отчасти это делало его еще больше занудой, чем он казался бы, будь он ачжощи, ибо когда ачжощи выглядит скучно, это можно списать на возраст, а когда это кто-то совсем молодой, то ситуация выглядела безнадежной — любовь к унылой одежде и невыразительной прическе очевидно являлась свойством характера. От такого поди ожидай музыкального заведения.

— Ну мне же надо было написать уникальные умения, — жалобно сказал Бэмбэм. — Там дальше еще есть про дизайн.

— Тоже очень относится к делу, — крайне непочтительно фыркнул Пак Джинён, и Бэмбэму очень захотелось так же фыркнуть в ответ, но пока что, вероятно, не стоило. — Ладно, нам очень нужен сотрудник в одну из смен, так что я тебя возьму, но перед началом работы надо будет выучить правила библиотеки наизусть и рассказать мне.

Слово “библиотека” прозвучало для Бэмбэма довольно нетривиальным способом обозначения кофейни (а Ёндже абсолютно точно говорил про кофейню и неоднократно упоминал собственно кофе, плюшки и всякие прочие связанные с подобной работой штуки), так что он даже заподозрил себя в изучении недостаточно подходящего для общения с настолько старомодными занудами корейского. Ну и в принципе было бы странно попасть на подработку в библиотеку, когда он даже по учебы в подобных местах ни разу не был.

— Кафе так называется? — на всякий случай уточнил он, и Пак Джинён закатил глаза:

— Кафе ею является, но поскольку в наши дни всем подавай исключительно форму, а не содержание, то никого не интересует чтение книг без хипстерской — так же вы это называете? — чашечки кофе под боком. Вот и приходится подавать кофе в библиотеке.

Бэмбэм молча переваривал новую информацию. На языке отчаянно вертелся вопрос, не считает ли уважаемый хозяин Пак Джинён, что требовать заполненное по всем правилам резюме тоже есть излишнее внимание к форме, а не содержанию, но вероятно подобные вопросы можно было отложить до лучших времён. Ну там, к примеру, когда Бэмбэм получит лучшего работника месяца.

За первую неделю работы Бэмбэм уяснил несколько вещей разной степени важности: во-первых, интересных книг в их библиотечном кафе точно можно было не искать. Во-вторых, иностранцев тут не просто брали, а с приходом Бэмбэма их оказалось даже больше, чем обыкновенных корейских работников, если только не считать еще и Джинёна частью их коллектива (Бэмбэм не собирался). В-третьих, на Бэмбэма легла грандиозная ответственность за придание фейерверка всей их смене, состоявшей из него, Ёндже и крайне молчаливого пекаря по имени Марк. Если сначала Бэмбэм ничего такого не планировал, то после знакомства с другой сменой, где наличествовал абсолютно феерический Джексон Ван, он просто не мог поступить иначе. Джексон разговаривал на еще большем количестве языков, чем сам Бэмбэм, и в силу различия их смен понять, сколько именно он их знает, было сложно, так что пришлось позвать Джексона просто так потусить, дабы это выяснить.

В кофейню они пришли утром вместе в очках темнее, чем души самых злостный предателей, хором попросили у Ёндже по американо и только по наличию Ёндже определили, что вообще-то Джексон мог бы и не приходить, а Бэмбэму надо было тут быть еще пару часов назад. Надо сказать, Джинён долго нудел про то, что ответственность это важно и они оба в резюме указали, что очень ответственные и никогда не опаздывают (“так и знал, что тут какой-то подвох”, сердито подумал Бэмбэм на противные бумажки), но никого не уволил и даже из зарплаты не вычел, что слегка примирило Бэмбэма с его существованием, и он даже заподозрил Пак Джинёна в наличии каких-то приятных качеств (где-то очень глубоко).

Напарника Джексона звали Ким Югём, и он в некотором роде вернул Бэмбэму веру в наличие у доблестной корейской нации собственного фейерверка.

Еще он совершенно случайно вернул Бэмбэму веру в настоящую любовь. Не то чтобы Бэмбэм полагал, что когда-то ее терял, но звучало красиво.

— Когда он уже что-нибудь с этим сделает? — спросил Бэмбэм, когда Югём в очередной раз торчал в кофейне не в свою смену и мечтательно (по версии Бэмбэма) провожал взглядом унылую черную спину унылого Пак Джинёна, который перед этим бубнил на Ёндже за то, что тот поставил французскую книгу к итальянским. Нет, конечно, перед Югёмом лежали какие-то учебники и кажется даже некая книга из местных, но Бэмбэм был абсолютно уверен в том, что без этой книги и не в этом месте учеба Югёма шла бы чуть более эффективно в силу отсутствия отвлекающих унылых спин.

— С чем? — непонимающе уставился на него Ёндже.

— Никогда, — пожал плечами Марк, произнося примерно десятое слово вслух с тех пор, как Бэмбэм начал вообще с ним работать. Отрицать его правоту, с другой стороны, было сложно.

Югём, словно услышав их рассуждения, вздохнул и посмотрел наверх, где располагался кабинет Джинёна. Ёндже продолжал спрашивать, о чем вообще речь.

Бэмбэм тоже посмотрел наверх. Потом он посмотрел на Югёма. Потом еще раз наверх. Потом Марк шлепнул его тряпкой за валяние балды при наличии в зале неубранных столиков, но Бэмбэм уже понял, что истинное предназначение его появления в этой кофейне было совсем-совсем другим.

Пак Джинёну точно требовался в жизни фейерверк и притом очень конкретный.


	2. Завязка

— Руководить подчиненными очень сложно, — пожаловался Джинён. — Особенно моими.   
— Ага, — Минхёк кивнул и погладил его по голове. Джинён поморщился, но на самом деле стало полегче, как будто Минхёк вытянул у него из головы детали жалоб на пресловутых подчиненных и они разом перестали так активно занимать его мысли. В конце концов, он на них уже по тем поводам поругался сегодня лично. И вчера возможно тоже. И не исключено, что завтра он придет на работу, найдет новые (это кстати уже был бы прогресс) или те же самые поводы и поругается на них снова. Немножко. Джинён, как бы неправдоподобно это ни звучало, правда не был злым начальником. Например, он ни разу никогда никого не уволил — Джинён искренне верил в лучшее в людях и в то, что постепенно все всему научатся. Может быть, им даже понравится читать, и они начнут ценить то, что работают в библиотеке с кофе, а не просто абы какой кофейне

Ладно, в привитие интереса к чтению всей своей пятерке сложных для руководства подчиненных он не верил. Но это же не значило, что они не могут освоить все правила? Или значило? Образование по бизнес-администрированию почему-то совсем не помогало решать реальные вопросы управления персоналом, и даже прочитанная книжка про секреты Старбакса Джинёна тоже не спасла. Иногда ему казалось, что он просто не очень был готов к занятию той роли, которую волей случая занять пришлось. Сам Джинён поработать чьим-нибудь подчиненным практически не успел, если не считать ассистирование преподам, а тут уже оп и по требованию покойной бабушки на него свалилось руководство. Руководить целой кофейней с целыми книгами и целыми подчиненными (хоть изначально они в комплект и не входили, в отличие от книг) было той еще грандиозной ответственностью, а Джинён привык подходить к ответственности, ну, ответственно. Все нужно делать, как полагается, и все такое. Вот он всех и учил тому же. 

Минхёк, с другой стороны, утверждал, что у Джинёна таким образом проявляется вовсе не вера в лучшее в людях, а любовь к погундеть, казавшаяся ему настолько же неотъемлемой частью Джинёна, как и любовь к почитать. Возможно, поэтому Минхёк постоянно воспринимал его жалобы не очень всерьёз: сложно было всецело разделять желания Джинёна поругаться на работу, соединяющую его две большие любови. Иногда он предлагал сделать масочку и отвлечься, начинал сам нести какую-то чушь про собственных коллег (работало, надо сказать), а иногда задавал неудобные вопросы. 

— А ты, кстати, не пробовал искать там с опытом, например? — типа таких, ага. — Или просто искать дольше одного дня?

Особенно неудобными вопросы Минхёка делало собственно то, что они всячески пытались прозрачно или не очень намекнуть на то, что курс управления персоналом не помогал Джинёну по очень простой причине: он его довольно неактивно пытался применять на практике. Ну то есть, Джинён старательно соблюдал все правила так-то: требовал резюме, требовал рассказ о себе, вопросы задавал по учебнику, но заканчивалось все одинаково: он сразу предлагал работу. Кажется, такое учебниками и преподавателями не очень поощрялось, но что делать, если Джинёну нравились все самые первые кандидаты. Главное, им этого не говорить. 

— Время деньги, — изрек Джинён наконец в попытке мудро обосновать свои управленческие решения. — А опыт, ну смотри, хён, какой мне искать опыт? В кофейне? Или в библиотеке? Или любой? Надо просто найти правильный подход и обучить новичков конкретно под себя.  
— Но это сложно, — напомнил Минхёк, и пришла очередь Джинёна кивать.   
— Сложности закаляют, хён.

В некотором роде он даже искренне в это верил ничуть не меньше, чем в лучшее в людях. И подчиненные у него будут самые лучшие, и сам Джинён так станет отличным начальником. Тогда у них будет даже больше одного ежедневного завсегдатая, и наверное понадобится больше столиков, а для большего количества столиков будет нужно больше места, и тогда он сможет купить новых книг... 

Обычно, когда Джинён начинал о чем-то таком думать, приходил каток от Ёндже о том, что он сломал кофемашину, или от Джексона, что он обязательно выучит корейский ещё лучше и больше не перепутает два тирамису бесплатно со вторым тирамису бесплатно. Новичок Бэмбэм, кажется, явно планировал к ним присоединиться, а вот Югём Джинёну никогда сам не писал, даже обидно. Ну в смысле, плохо, что не обо всех косяках Джинён узнавал сразу, тогда у него было бы больше времени придумать, как лучше объяснить, в чем состоит ошибка и что с ней делать. 

Ну и что бы там ни думал себе Минхёк, плоды у Джинёновых воспитательных трудов вполне были: например, Ёндже в свободное от гостей время очень громким голосом зачитывал подряд названия всех английских книг с корешков. Джинён не был вполне уверен, что это как-то помогает Ёндже улучшить его английский, но по крайней мере он не дэбал в процессе протирания столиков и не пытался организовать фехтовальный турнир на соломинках. Это занятие даже имело некоторое отношение к книгам.

В тех случаях, когда Джинёну взбредало в голову посидеть в библиотеке самому и, так уж и быть, попить кофе с маффином в качестве аккомпанимента к книжке, он даже (исключительно про себя! не вслух! не отвяжутся же!) в общем готов был признать, что в некотором роде команда вышла удачная и придавала заведению определенный шарм. Югём вот, к примеру, даже самым ранним утром очень радостно улыбался, что всегда считалось ценным качеством работника сферы обслуживания, и Джинён прямо-таки понимал почему: вроде как хочется улыбнуться в ответ, эдак улыбнулся и стал добрее, может, больше закажешь по такому поводу.

Сам он, правда, обычно не улыбался, а делал страшные глаза и шипел:

— У тебя пятно на фартуке.

Ну потому что улыбки улыбками, а пятна на фартуке Югёма — это пятна на репутации библиотеки, ничего не попишешь. Югём, судя по всему, тоже это понимал, потому что он не спорил, а только вздыхал грустновато и принимался придирчиво разглядывать фартук в зеркало. Джинён тоже разглядывал вместе с ним. Югём такой высокий уродился, что может быть у него не только на фартуке пятно, а еще где-то какая-то проблема, что сразу и не заметишь, пока целиком его не обсмотришь.

С Джинёном в принципе особо не спорили, надо сказать, и он иногда смутно подозревал, что это может быть не очень хорошо — кажется, в конспектах по какому-то из управленческих предметов что-то было о важности дискуссии в коллективе, но притом о чем бы им дискутировать, если Джинён просто изредка (ну, не чаще пары-тройки раз в день) указывал на объективные недостатки.

Поэтому, Джинёна немного застало врасплох, когда в один из дней он собрался собственно сесть за никому не нужный столик с книжкой, а Бэмбэм немедленно заявил:

— Занято!

На столике под растерянный взгляд Джинёна возник большой поднос с едва вытащенными из духовки круассанами. Абсолютно невозмутимый Марк молча снял варежки и со своей обычной аккуратностью пристроил на стул там же.

Джинён сделал шаг в сторону другого столика, но как назло Ёндже в процессе уборки опрокинул там бумажный стакан с не совсем до конца приконченным напитком и теперь усиленно ликвидировал беспорядок.

Еще на одном столике (Джинён готов был поклясться, что полчаса назад там было девственно пусто) возвышались развалы тайской литературы, которую Бэмбэм перебирал по алфавиту и тематике. В общем такое его занятие Джинён бы вполне одобрил в любой другой момент: не зря он в своё время обосновывал Минхёку необходимость Бэмбэма в кофейне тем, что Бэмбэм как минимум умеет расставлять книги по алфавиту ("Только он, что ли?", спросил тогда Минхёк и изобразил сочувственное лицо, по которому Джинён так и не понял, кому именно сочувствуют — ему, что у него такие подчинённые, или подчинённым, что они у него такие, или вообще Бэмбэму, как потенциально единственному знатоку алфавита). Следующий был свободен наполовину — там сидел их (пока что!) единственный завсегдатай Им Джебом и читал свою стандартную утреннюю газету. Им Джебом на самом деле Джинёну нравился, потому что он-то как раз ценил книги как явление и даже газеты вот читал бумажные. Такому человеку можно было простить и то, что для него утренние чтения начинались никак не раньше 12 дня. В общем, ничего против такого соседства Джинён не имел.

В следующую минуту за столиком Джебома остался только один стул, на котором как ни странно сидел Джебом. Второй Марк зачем-то потащил к двери “только для персонала”, и Джинён не очень хотел вдаваться в подробности. Он сам в ту дверь чаще всего боялся заходить, особенно после того, как случайно увидел в инстаграме Бэмбэма (нет, он не интересовался жизнью сотрудников больше, чем следовало, просто геотэгов надо меньше ставить) видео про то, как они с Югёмом переодеваются в форму и одновременно танцуют. Не очень одетые. Джинён тогда так взволновался, что забыл задуматься о том, почему они оба оказались на работе в одну смену и работающими. Он бы такого не допустил.

Нет, он мог конечно пойти к себе на второй этаж в кабинет, где на двери висела табличка “директор”. Но честно говоря пару раз в неделю Джинёну казалось, что там одиноко, и сегодня к сожалению был именно этот случай.

— И куда мне сесть, — хмуро сказал он в итоге. — А если бы это был не я, а просто гость, а у вас такой бардак, а...

Бэмбэм мигом оторвался от классиков тайской литературы и поэтично простер руку по диагонали. Джинён с некоторой тревогой посмотрел в указанном направлении и впервые с момента вступления в должность задумался о том, что может быть такое малое количество столиков — это зря. Может быть, пора расширяться.

— Там Югём, — проинформировал их всех Джинён, как будто считал, что никто кроме него не видит такого большого и красивого (а потому несомненно заметного) Югёма. Высокого, то есть. Большого и высокого Югёма, подумал Джинён. Югём сидел в наушниках, периодически тянул шоколадный шейк через трубочку и очевидно пытался учиться. Джинён не хотел мешать. Должен же этот раздолбай хоть иногда делом заниматься.

— А рядом с ним стул, — весьма радостно сообщил Ёндже тем же тоном, предполагавшим, что собеседник подслеповат.

— Айс американо мне налей лучше, — проворчал Джинён. Ёндже метнулся к кофемашине, а Джинён смирился с неизбежным и сел рядом с Югёмом, раскрыв книгу. Здравый смысл и вежливость утверждали, что теперь надо бы хоть какую-никакую формальную беседу о погоде завести, но внезапно Джинёну даже о голубом небе за окном было совершенно нечего сказать. Если задуматься, он вообще ни с кем из них никогда не разговаривал ни о чем, кроме того, что они в очередной раз сделали не так. Возможно, именно поэтому он был не очень уверен, что вообще помнит, как звучит голос Марка. Марк всегда всё делал так, засим и необходимости общаться с ним особо не возникало.  
Югём почесал нос карандашом.

Джинён задумался о том, почему он смотрит на то, как Югём чешет нос, а не в книгу. Книга же интереснее.

Югём зевнул, потянулся в весь свой рост и сонно поморгал учебнику. Его книга вот явно была не такой уж интересной, но он же всё равно не смотрел на Джинёна, а Джинён почему-то так и продолжал смотреть на него. Ёндже принес американо, похлопал Югёма по плечу с каким-то дурацким комментарием, и Джинён не выдержал: он достал телефон и спросил Минхёка, о чем можно поболтать с сотрудниками в их выходной. Ладно, он один раз имел несчастье напиться с Джексоном, до сих пор не понимал, как это вышло, и был уверен, что отлично держит лицо очень солидного начальника, мечтающего, чтобы это больше никогда не повторялось, но Джексон всё равно не считается, он сам болтает в любой день недели, да еще и без каких-либо формальностей.

Ни о чем?, довольно быстро пришел ему ответ с комментарием о том, что больше всего Минхёк любит своего начальника тогда, когда тот не присутствует в его свободном времени. 

Предатель, печально подумал Джинён. За это время Югём успел что-то подчеркнуть карандашом, переподчеркнуть маркером, пошевелить губами, что-то повторяя, и съесть половину взбитых сливок из шейка. Ладно, раз книга и Минхёк не могут помочь справиться с ситуацией, оставалась надежда на американо. Джинён ополовинил стакан.

— Мне всегда казалось, это ужасно невкусно, — сообщил Югём с улыбкой, чуть ли не более широкой, чем приветствовала Джинёна (и посетителей, в основном посетителей) по утрам. Вероятно, он радовался тому, что сам выбрал себе утопленную во взбитых сливках сахарную атаку.

— Мог бы и поздороваться сначала, — ответил он, таки найдя изъян в нынешнем поведении Югёма, позволяющий строить разговор по привычному формату. Югём перестал улыбаться (победа) и надулся (не очень):

— Мешать не хотел, у нас же в правилах написано, что нехорошо отвлекать людей от чтения.

Возможно, с самого начала ни с кем не разговаривать ни о чем, кроме рабочих моментов, было правильной тактикой и Джинёну стоило продолжать ее придерживаться. Возможно, стоило задушить подушкой нынешнюю смену библиотекарей (и Марка) за то, что из-за них Джинён сидел сейчас, где сидел, и честное слово не смотрел на родинку под глазом у Югёма. Когда он отчитывал его через стойку или со второго этажа, родинку не было видно.  
— И когда успел так хорошо выучить, — удивленно хмыкнул Джинён в ответ. На самом деле было приятно, что Югём знает правила. Как-никак Джинён очень старался, когда их писал, списать ему было особо неоткуда с учетом уникальности заведения, так что он все сочинял самостоятельно и даже без особого расчета на признание со стороны читателей (они же библиотекари и Марк). Сложно рассчитывать на признание от людей, которые скорее всего заснули в середине или (конкретно Джексон) на первом же абзаце возмутились, что Джинён ничего не написал про них самих. 

Судя по всему, Югём притом считал, что его цитирование правил наизусть признания как раз более чем заслуживает. 

— А что мне тут целыми днями делать, кроме как их зубрить?  
— кофе варить.   
— Одному Им Джебому, ага, больше никого на нудятину не тянет.   
— Это не нудятина, — почти расстроенно начал заново объяснять концепт заведения Джинён, и Югём немедленно его передразнил:  
— Ага, это библиотека, и главное тут книги, а не кофе. Это тоже в правилах написано.   
— Ну молодец что выучил, — проворчал Джинён. И тут на него свалились совершенно непредвиденные обстоятельства. Ничего в его жизни, включая попытку Джексона пройти собеседование на китайском и все то же видео у Бэмбэма в инстаграме, не могло его к этому подготовить.

Югём показал ему язык.

Будучи хоть и не сильно, но старше, да еще и что более важно — директором, Джинён вообще никак ничего подобного от него не ожидал и настолько обалдел, что только смог показать язык в ответ, а потом толкнуть Югёма в плечо.

— Я же директор, — сказал он, надеясь звучать очень возмущенно. Кажется, не очень вышло, потому что Югём рассмеялся:

— Так я ж сейчас не на работе, а ты тут тоже просто так читаешь.

Впрочем, смеяться он довольно быстро перестал и отвернулся к своим учебникам, опасливо бросив на Джинёна взгляд нашкодившего щенка:

— Шучу.

— Да ладно, — Джинён иронически закатил глаза.

У Югёма очень мило порозовели щеки, и родинка стала как будто еще заметнее. На всякий случай Джинён пнул его в ступню и уткнулся в свою книжку с полным намерением больше никогда не разговаривать ни о чем, кроме пятен на фартуке. Правда, почему-то немного обидно было, что Югём безропотно согласился с этим его решением и даже сдачи не дал, а потом и вовсе получил сообщение в каток и решил сбежать вон, предварительно показав загадочное сообщение Бэмбэму. Бэмбэм отпустил какой-то комментарий, на который Югём снова рассмеялся — и это звучало немножко по-другому, чем когда он смеялся с Джинёном, и вовсе не только из-за того, что тут Югёму не пришлось обрываться посередине.  
Джинён вдруг подумал, что может быть ему надо всё-таки начать избавляться от непрофессионалов, и первым уволить Югёма — во-первых, тогда и его будет меньше сносить в неподобающее поведение типа пинков, а во-вторых, он всё время будет “просто так”, а не директор.


	3. Развитие событий

Первые несколько месяцев работы Югём искренне верил, что его здесь держит исключительно любовь к зарплате, напиткам, еде, ну и немного ответственности. Не в смысле, что он сколько-нибудь безответственно подходил к работе — нет, конечно. Югём очень старался, особенно с учётом, что до своего становления библиотекарем (именоваться так казалось странным, но раз уж директор Пак Джинён так настаивал...) он и кофе-то пил раза три в жизни. Ну в самом деле зачем пить всякую горькую ерунду, когда существует какао? Или шоколадные шейки? Или шоколадное молоко? В общем, понятно. К счастью, шоколадные шейки в меню тоже наличествовали и горячего шоколада тоже было даже несколько видов: с зефирками, без зефирок, с корицей, а появление Бэмбэма подарило им всем ещё и какао с чили. Югём впрочем не считал это лучшим новшеством, которое привнес Бэмбэм в его жизнь (ни один ингредиент какао не мог сравниться с зефирками), но это скорее просто значило, что остальные новшества были ну совсем вау крутые огонь.

Пресловутых шоколадных шейков можно было пить практически сколько влезет, и это само по себе уже могло удержать Югёма на работе, потому что возможностью он пользовался вовсю. Опять же, когда шоколад начинал лезть из ушей, всегда можно было сделать перерыв на пару дней и перейти на клубничное фраппе. А ещё Марк регулярно подкармливал Югёма самыми свежими коричными булочками, едва доставал их из печки — ну рай же просто, а не работа, как ее не любить, ради этого вполне можно выучить длиннющий список правил. Иногда Югём даже грустил о том, что все остальные, кажется, не так уважали местные правила. Его напарник Джексон был совершенно прекрасным, обещал научить его фехтовать и китайским ругательствам, но в правилах не ушел дальше второй страницы. Марк загадочно отмалчивался, и почему-то Югёму казалось, что вряд ли за молчанием скрывалось знание правил наизусть, а Ёндже вообще узнал о существовании правил от Югёма где-то на третий месяц работы.

— Потом почитаю, — со все душой пообещал Ёндже. Югём, наивная душа, искренне ему поверил, очень расстроился, когда понял, что Ёндже сразу же забыл о своих намерениях, и долго вспоминал, как в своё время ему так же разбила сердце бабушка, обещавшая "потом купить те красные джинсы".

(Красные джинсы маленький Югём природным обаянием таки выпросил у другой бабушки, но разбитое сердце склеить уже было нельзя).

Иногда Югёму казалось, что он даже замечает в себе любовь к книгам от такого тесного с ними общения, но обычно его иллюзии довольно быстро рушились очередным домашним заданием. Книги в отличие от шоколадных шейков ему больше нравились на определенной дистанции — когда они стояли красивые на полочках.

И тем не менее, ни разрушение книжных иллюзий, ни предатель Ёндже, ни даже то, что Марк подкармливал предателя Ёндже булочками ничуть не менее активно, чем хорошего Югёма, не шли ни в какое сравнение с ужасностью того момента, когда Югём осознал, что на самом деле на работе его довольно активно удерживает совсем иная любовь, вовсе не возвышенная к книгам или приземлённая к деньгам, а вполне такая посередине. Короче, выражаясь простыми словами, а не заморачиваясь красивостями, как положено работникам библиотек, все формулировалось легко и просто: Югёму нравился директор Пак Джинён.

К сожалению, легко тут было только сформулировать. Что еще делать с сим прекрасным фактом, Югём довольно плохо понимал. С одной стороны, директор — это ну как-то... Как-то... Ну, нехорошо же, когда директор... С другой, вот был бы директором Бэмбэм, наверняка они бы отлично решили проблему. Бэмбэм бы его мигом уволил, чтобы не вступать в не положенные трудовым договором отношения, попутно замолвил бы за Югёма словечко у какого-нибудь знакомого (у Бэмбэма точно должен был быть миллион знакомых, Югём уже знал примерно полмиллиона и явно же Бэмбэм еще не всех успел ему представить), и дальше было бы одно сплошное счастье. Это правда предполагало, что воображаемый директор Бэмбэм ответил бы Югёму взаимностью, но как будто у Бэмбэма был бы выбор.

У Пак Джинёна, к очередному сожалению, он был. Вообще сложно было представить себе человека, менее похожего на Бэмбэма, чем Пак Джинён, даже если это не просто так Бэмбэм, а воображаемый директор Бхувакуль. Может быть, поэтому Джинён Югёму и нравился.

— Нет, ты просто фигово выбираешь. — Бэмбэм засунул в рот целый маффин сразу и закашлялся, чем вызвал крайне снисходительный взгляд Джексона и пару визгливых гоготушек от Марка. Бэмбэм свирепо дэбнул в ответ, не прерывая старательного жевания, а Югём метнул взгляд в привычный угол, где торчал Им Джебом с газеткой и таким же маффином. Через некоторое время Джебом широко раскрыл рот, и маффин исчез. Осталась только аккуратная тарелочка с витой окантовкой. Сколько таких тарелочек Югём перемыл под грустные мысли о том, что Джинён его даже булочками не подкармливает.

Джексон считал, что это уникальное умение Им Джебома, а Бэмбэм постоянно стремился доказать, что ничего такого особенного в нем, как и в самом Им Джебоме нет, так что в итоге им пришлось поспорить на оффвайт толстовку, что Бэмбэм научится так же легко метать маффины в рот. День икс неумолимо приближался — куда уж неумолимее, если поспорили они четыре дня назад, самолёт Джексона в Гонконг на каникулы был назначен на послезавтра, а успеть надо было до него обязательно, чтобы смертельно разорить Джексона и не дать ему бухать в Гонконге круче, чем в Сеуле (план Бэмбэма), или чтобы он сошел в родной город с трапа эз вайлд энд секси эз поссибл (план Джексона, переводу не поддавался).

Югём болел за Бэмбэма, но верил больше в Джексона. Вот так всегда получалось — сердце требует одного, а жизнь распоряжается совсем иначе. Или даже она тебе подкидывает что-то вроде того, чего ты требовал, но совершенно не так, как надо. Ну то есть, конечно, Югём сто раз представлял, как Джинён начинает в нем видеть больше, чем испачканный фартук, и совсем недавно Джинён правда к нему с чего-то подсел поболтать... Ладно, тупо было рассчитывать, что он внезапно не будет вести себя, как заноза в заднице. Директор Югёму нравился, но приятным его назвать было сложно.

Вот задница у него была приятная, если уж на то пошло. Джинён как обычно поднялся по лестнице к себе в офис, Югём как обычно залип на этом процессе. Нет, правда, и что он в нём нашёл. Правила еще учил, да что там учил — Бэмбэму непонятные слова объяснял. Не ради задницы же? На которую тем более только и смотреть из-за прилавка во время работы.

— Джинёну надо было пойти в актеры, — сказал Джексон и, сняв фартук, закинул его на плечо, будто это была крутейшая форменная куртка какого-нибудь Ю Щичжина. Походка главного романтического героя Джексону удавалась умеренно прекрасно, потому что попутно он размахивал руками, описывая, как бы все героини (непонятно было, в каком фильме он прочил Джинёну главную роль, если там должен был быть только романтический он и героини, даже никакого невероятно угрожающего врага) падали от восхищения. — А вы знаете, что когда он выпьет, то начинает стихи читать?

У Бэмбэма округлились глаза, а Югёма к счастью отвлекли нуны, страждущие кофе и пирожных в честь (кажется) дня рожденья любимого айдола. Хорошо, что они уже выкинули все этикетки с неправильным количеством бесплатных тирамису.

— Хватит флиртовать, — ухмыльнулся Бэмбэм, когда Югём вернулся от столика тех самых нун. Вообще это в его обязанности не входило, но Югём просто не мог не помочь нунам в их мучениях о том, как распределить по столу пирожные, стаканы и фотографии Ок Тэкёна. Оказывается, это был не день рожденья, а собрание новоиспечённых армейских жён, а Югём страдал высокой эмпатией: Криса Брауна никто даже не планировал забирать в армию, но концерты в Корее это не приближало, а Бэмбэма после каждого проваленного тикетинга на ивенты Сюзи приходилось откачивать рамёном и тортами попеременно.

— Это всё равно неэффективный способ забыться. — Югём рассеянно кивнул. Он и не пытался, конечно. — Надо вместо этого набухаться и пойти вытаскивать покемонов.  
— Он только что поменял пятьдесят тыщ вон на тыщи в кассе, — мигом наябедничал Джексон. — Как ты думаешь, Югёми, сказать Джинёну сейчас или когда он уже еще на что-нибудь рассердится?  
— Йо мээээн, — разочарованно протянул Бэмбэм, словно подозревал Джексона в попытках нечестно выиграть спор закладыванием его Джинёну. — Короче, после работы пойдем, вдвоем пойдем, ты и я, /этот хён/ кляузничает, и не зови нун. Ты и я. Бро!

Одна из нун помахала Бэмбэму, и он мигом помахал ей в ответ.

— Ты и я, — повторил Югём про себя, когда нечто подобное повторилось уже вечером в чикене неподалеку. Едва они зашли, как Бэмбэм кого-то увидел и радостно поскакал к столику, где уже и без того сидела куча народу. Ну ладно, не очень куча, всего-то пять человек и одна гитара. Кто таскает гитару в чикен? С другой стороны, после того, как Бэмбэм познакомил Югёма с Джимин, уже пора было перестать удивляться чему-то про его друзей.

— Ты и я, — повторил он погромче уже на ухо Бэмбэму, когда тот принялся организовывать им места за столиком. Бэмбэм отвернулся и, страшно вращая глазами, выдохнул:  
— Ну понятно, что ты и я, но когда мы еще выпьем с директором, мэн?

У Пак Джинёна был круглый ничего не понимающий взгляд и поджатые в рассерженную уточку губы, и Югём однозначно предпочел бы сидеть рядом с гитарой, пусть даже её владелец сейчас с переменным успехом учился у Бэмбэма дэбать, фейлил и громко объявлял это "Пусанской версией, и так сойдет". Всё равно лучше гитара, чем директор-Пак-Джинён-удивленная-уточка в ближайших соседях. Югём даже почти забыл мысленно добавить слово директор, а заодно почти задвинул на задворки тот факт, что он его самый нелюбимый сотрудник. (Ну потому что кто ещё, кто? Он даже правила выучил в отличие от всех прочих, и всё равно).

На всякий случай Югём перестал смотреть вбок на Джинёна и посмотрел напротив. На Им Джебома. Вообще пожалуй на данном этапе он бы уже не удивился, если бы из-за угла за руку вырулили Ёндже и Джимин, почему нет.

— Ты прикинь, — Бэмбэм плюхнулся на свободное между Джебомом и кем-то с розовыми, как сахарная вата, волосами место. — Это Брайан, он мой бро! И кажется, Джебоми-хёну Брайан тоже бро.  
— Вы нарочно? — Джинён нахохлился точно так же, как в кофейне перед тем, как выдать кому-нибудь очередной нудный нагоняй. Проблема была в том, что когда он нахохливался и попутно задевал Югёма локтем, у него это выглядело довольно мило, ну и вообще раз он так же дуется на чужих бро, значит возможно не в Югёме дело? Или в Югёме? Или он дуется, потому что Югём как раз сидит рядом?  
— А вы заказывали просто жареный или со специями? А я с луком люблю больше всего, а картошку ещё можно? — Бэмбэм очевидно проигнорировал нахохлившегося Джинёна, и тот явно собирался высказать всё, что он об этом думает, но Им Джебом примиряюще потрогал Джинёна за ладонь.

— Вдвоем потом еще сходим, — сказал он как нечто само собой разумеющееся. — Ну, я же тоже не знал, что Сонджини-хён сегодня пойдет со своей группой именно сюда. Но кстати, помнишь, вот у Мураками было...

Джинён, конечно, помнил, а Югём помнил примерно одно название книги Мураками и то, что она была ужасно скучная. Ещё вот ему тогда Джинён сказал три фразы, и все сплошные придирки, а с Им Джебомом они прям болтали — Югём впервые вообще поверил в то, что Джинён на такое способен, и с напоминающим розовую вату Брайаном даже немного поговорили, и тот заставил Джинёна что-то сказать по-английски, над чем Бэмбэм ржал так, что подавился картофелиной.

(У Джинёна был красивый голос на всех языках, как ни странно).

Принесли чикен — на любой вкус, и Брайан сразу захомячил себе по изрядной доле от всех вариантов, безымянная пока личность в свитере под стать Брайановым волосам уронила на пол грязные салфетки, за чем последовал нагоняй от персонажа с гитарой, а Джинён с Югёмом вцепились вилками в один и тот же ближайший к ним обоим кусок. Ну, кто бы сомневался.

Джинён посмотрел прямо на него, вздохнул и неловко вытащил вилку, перевоткнув ее в соседний кусок помельче.  
— Детям надо расти, — проворчал он. — Ешь. И много не пей, а то завтра работать.  
— Завтра Бэмбэму работать, — хмыкнул Югём. — а тебе вообще работать каждый день.  
Югём сделал нарочито большой глоток из кружки с пивом, попутно не сводя глаз с того, как Джинён опять изобразил уточку. От приступов уточковости у него еще были ямочки на щеках и даже смешнее, чем обычно, торчали уши. Вообще, положа руку на сердце, если присмотреться к Джинёну поближе, чем Югём занимался в фигуральном смысле уже почти год и в буквальном последние полтора часа, то он тоже так себе походил на сурового страшного директора. Больше, чем Бэмбэм, возможно, но всё равно не очень сильно.

К концу вечера Югём расправился с двумя кружками пива и стопкой соджу, от чего в голове стало очень легко и весело, и наверное что-то из набора было лишним, особенно судя по взгляду Джинёна, который еле-еле доцедил одно своё пиво. На таком количестве ожидать от него обещанных Джексоном стихов вряд ли стоило, но у Югёма и без того от них с Джебомом литература лезла из ушей, как в иные дни шоколадные шейки.

С другой стороны, чикена Югём тоже сточил не так уж и мало — хоть и заметно меньше Брайана (который каждые пять минут просил называть его как-то иначе, но Югём так и не понял, как именно), а Брайан вместе со своими друзьями и гитарой остался там еще, и Бэмбэм решил остаться с ними. В итоге Югём очутился на улице между Им Джебомом, которого он никак не мог привыкнуть тоже называть "Джебоми-хён", как это делал Бэмбэм, и Джинёном.

— Одного понять не могу, — вздохнул Джинён и поправил воротник, — а вы-то откуда знакомы?  
— Капучино на безлактозном молоке и две порции малинового сиропа, — оттарабанил Югём излюбленный заказ Джебома. — Коннектин пипл.  
— Почему нельзя разговаривать на нормальном корейском, — Джинён поморщился. — Ёндже вот тоже уже...  
— Бэмбэм на меня накричал, — поведал свою версию событий Джебом. — Я просто спросил, можно ли приходить к вам в кафе с животными, а он в тот момент звал всех подойти за своими напитками, ну и мне тоже так на весь зал "Диррректоррр не ррразрррешит". А потом извинялся и сказал, что если я не буду на него за крики жаловаться, он мне подарит автограф Джастина Бибера.

Югём засмеялся, но ему быстро стало неловко — может быть, нехорошо смеяться, когда ты единственный тут не читал Мураками, и вообще плохой сотрудник. Джебом, впрочем, засмеялся вместе с ним, и Джинёну пришлось тоже, хоть и аккуратно прикрываясь ладонью.

— Разрешу, конечно, — сказал Джинён потом, как будто даже не был занозой в заднице. Или как будто он был таковой исключительно для своих сотрудников. Джебом просиял, глаза у него от счастья превратились в совсем тонкие черточки, и на радостях он даже предложил подвезти их обоих — зря он, что ли, весь вечер одну колу пил. Стоящая рядом очень красивая темно-красная машина пиликнула сигнализацией, когда Джебом нажал на ключ.

Югём вздохнул. Бэмбэм был прав: выбирал он фигово. Надо было лучше смотреть по сторонам, если уж он собирался влюбляться в кого-то с работы.

— Не надо, — отказался Джинён. — Вдруг Югём загваздает сиденья. Фартуки вот каждый день стирать приходится.

Определенно надо было лучше смотреть по сторонам.

— Да не страшно, — Джебом удивленно моргнул. — Просто уже...  
— Нечем мне тут загваздывать, — обиженно сообщил Югём. — я ж не буду там латте в салоне делать.  
— Не надо, — ещё раз повторил Джинён. — До завтра, хён.

Очень красивая темно-красная машина с не менее красивым Джебомом внутри унеслась по довольно пустынной уже дороге.   
— Ну что? — Джинён в который раз за вечер посмотрел Югёму прямо в глаза. — Пошли?  
Он развернулся и зашагал в общем ровно в ту сторону, куда Югёму и было нужно, но говорить об этом Джинёну, когда он всё-таки завершил вечер на мысли, что выбирать надо было Джебома, не хотелось, и вообще что это значит — "не надо", "пошли". Ну то есть, ну, да, Югёму было не надо, потому что всё происходило рядом с кофейней, и жил он тоже недалеко, и всегда ходил на работу и с работы пешком — да он вообще изначально потому сюда и подавался, и ему правда было не надо, чтоб Джебом подвозил, но Джинён-то тут причем и откуда вообще ему знать.

— Куда пошли?  
— К тебе домой, а ты куда ещё хочешь на ночь глядя?

Джинён обернулся, засунул руки в карманы своих унылых серых брюк и неожиданно улыбнулся Югёму, словно Югём был его любимым сотрудником.

— Мне же надо позаботиться, чтоб ты дошёл до дома. Завтра оттуда на работу идти.  
— Сталкер, — возмутился Югём. — Откуда ты знаешь, где я живу? Это чтобы шантажировать, если я захочу уволиться?  
— В резюме написано. — Джинён закатил глаза, а потом почти испуганно уточнил:  
— А ты захочешь?

А то ты меня не хочешь уволить каждый день, подумал Югём. План Бэмбэма напоить его, бодро таскать покемонов и ввести в полное забытье на тему Джинёна провалился, конечно, с самого начала, но сейчас, когда Джинён шёл рядом с ним и рассказывал, что он помнит из резюме Югёма, план просто трещал по швам без всякой надежды на залатывание. В свое время точно так же трещали пресловутые красные джинсы, когда Югём в них ехал вниз по самому большому дереву в Намъянджу.

— Форму еще постирай, — добавил Джинён. Югём сбился со счета, который раз за вечер он уже решал, что Джинён правда фиговый выбор, потом перерешал обратно, решал так заново, потом снова отзывал решение, и снова по кругу.  
— Может быть, я всё-таки лучше уволюсь прямо сейчас.  
— Сдаться намного проще, — достойным Джексоновых имитаций драматическим тоном произнес Джинён. — Намного проще просто сдаться, уйти, бросить всё, чем каждый день честно выполнять свой долг, как велит тебе честь.

Югём на секунду остановился, прицельно посмотрел на оказавшуюся чуть впереди него Джинёнову задницу, которую он сегодня уже признал приятной и уж с этого-то решения так и не сходил, и подумал, что было бы неплохо его сейчас пнуть. Вот прям ботинком, вот прям по тщательно наглаженным широким чистым серым брюкам. Зря он уронил кусок курицы на себя, а не на Джинёна.

— Этого в правилах не было, — огрызнулся Югём вместо пинка и столкнулся опять с круглыми-круглыми Джинёновыми глазами. Ну, хоть уточки так вплотную к нему не наблюдалось.  
— Это же цитата, — страшно расстроился Джинён. — Из дорамы. Ты не смотрел, что ли? Нет, правда не смотрел? Это же "Первая любовь короля Инджо".  
— Ее во времена того же короля и снимали, что ли?  
— В 1996 ее снимали! Уже даже демократия была.  
— А меня не было.  
— Ну и что, ты и книжки читаешь, которые написаны только после того, как ты появился?  
— Я люблю "Потомков солнца", — невпопад сообщил Югём, и Джинён вздохнул:  
— Я тоже. А помнишь еще...

Дома Югём залпом выпил пакет шоколадного молока из холодильника в надежде, что это немножко приведет его в чувство или хотя бы остудит горящие уши, но молоко не спасало. Обняться с плюшевым муми-троллем тоже не помогло, и написать Бэмбэму не помогло, потому что Бэмбэм в ответ прислал ему фотку себя с Брайаном и бубном из норебана. Честное слово, лучше бы Югём тоже пошел в норебан с незнакомой группой знакомых Им Джебома и еще более незнакомой гитарой, чем сорок минут у своего дома пересматривал с Джинёном их общие любимые сцены из дорам. Ну, он же директор. И он даже не только занудничает. И с ним можно поругаться не только про пятна на фартуке.

И блин, даже когда Джинён нудел (как можно нудеть, когда ты ночью после чикена взахлеб трындишь про дорамы? А Джинён умел), у Джинёна все еще были губы уточкой и смешные уши. Плохо.


	4. Кульминация и развязка в одном флаконе

В принципе Джинён ожидал, что проснется утром с головной болью: основной причиной тому было то, что он в некотором роде с таковой засыпал. Ну или не с головной, а может быть, и не совсем с болью, а просто с нытьём где-то ещё скорее в районе груди, чем макушки, но Джинёну некогда было разбираться в таких деталях, тем более началось тоже не перед сном, а ещё когда он такси от югёминого дома ловил в кромешной ночи. Где это вообще видано, чтоб подчиненные жили к месту работы куда как ближе, чем несчастный начальник, который и так от этих подчиненных мучается... Ладно, у них видано, что уж тут. Хотел необычную библиотеку, так вот она теперь во всем необычная. Суть всё ещё оставалась неизменной: Джинён искренне ожидал головной боли с утра, как-никак и компания была та ещё, и пиво, и обманутые ожидания, ну и было же ему как-то не по себе ещё вечером? Тем не менее, с утра ничего не болело. Пожалуй, стоило заподозрить подвох сразу, но он не заподозрил, ибо был занят какими-то другими мыслями. Джинён даже не был уверен, какими именно — ну, рабочими какими-нибудь, наверное, о чем ему ещё думать, кроме работы, всяко ж не про круглые щёки у жующего чикен Югёма и не про то, как он размахивает руками, если начинает вспоминать любимую дораму. Нет. Важными рабочими мыслями Джинён был занят.

Настолько важными и настолько рабочими, что даже забыл про грядущий отъезд Джексона на каникулы. И не вспомнил бы, если бы пресловутый Джексон не налетел на него у порога с воплями, что больше никто, кроме Джинёна, не может по честности и справедливости рассудить их великий спор с Бэмбэмом об упихивании цельного маффина в рот. Джинён даже сказать ничего не успел, как Джексон схватил его за руку и потащил к стойке, где Ёндже непочтительно сооружал подставку под соревновательные маффины из некоторого количества марксистской литературы на кхмерском. Поверх согнутой в упорном труде спины Ёндже Бэмбэм сверкал решительным взглядом и золотой цепью на шее.

— Я вам обязательно тут нужен? — пробормотал Джинён, когда Джексон наконец отпустил его руку и удалось слегка размять запястье. Завидев его, Бэмбэм слегка вышел из сверкающего образа и свалился Джинёну на шею, убеждая, что конечно без него никуда. Джинён на секунду окаменел перед тем, как начать аккуратно отлеплять Бэмбэма от себя (непростительная задержка), и случайно подумал, что вдруг Югём теперь тоже будет так делать.

Возможно ему не стоило пытаться заводить друзей, которые не являлись Минхёком и не оказывали на него благотворного эффекта своими огуречными масками. А то ну правда вот заболтался с Им Джебомом один раз, решили выпить спокойно вдвоем, в тиши и спокойствии, и что в итоге — в итоге та ещё разношёрстная толпа на уши свалилась. Разве что Джексона не хватало. С другой стороны, в тот раз, когда Джинён сдуру решил, что позволить Джексону завести нового друга в лице него самого это неплохая идея, всё тоже ничем хорошим не кончилось. Субординация вся полетела в тартарары, например, и судя по всему, не только в представлении самого Джексона.

Марк водрузил тарелку с маффинами поверх классиков кхмерского марксизма.  
— Приятного аппетита, — сказал он и сам же начал жевать первым, не дожидаясь пока Джексон и Бэмбэм примутся разрешать свой великий спор. Правду сказать, Джинён так и не понял, в чем состояла его суть, и Джексон ему, кажется, пытался сейчас объяснить, но честно говоря вряд ли сей попытке суждено было увенчаться успехом, когда в кофейню влетел запыхавшийся и раскрасневшийся Югём — сложно просто постигать любые объяснения, если так мешают. Югём, впрочем, Джинёна будто и вообще не заметил, да и никого пожалуй не заметил, кроме Бэмбэма, перед которым принялся сбивчиво извиняться за опоздание на великое событие.

Джинён не был уверен, правильно ли он себя понял, но были все основания предполагать, что он немного расстроился, когда оказалось, что Югём не планировал не соблюдать субординацию в духе Бэмбэма или хотя бы Джексона (запястье всё еще ныло). Не самое профессиональное поведение со стороны Джинёна тоже, но уж не хуже, чем отслеживание того, как его доблестные подчиненные едят маффины за один укус. С другой стороны, они правда явно не смогли бы разобраться без его помощи: спорили Бэмбэм и Джексон, но не про Бэмбэма, а про вообще, а Бэмбэм в итоге проиграл, зато Ёндже под абсолютно офигевший взгляд Марка засунул себе в рот самый большой маффин и без особых усилий его сточил. Ситуация была, прямо скажем, весьма неоднозначная, и присмотр Джинёна безусловно требовался, а то поубивали бы друг друга остатками, и кто тогда будет заваривать кофе с банановым пудингом (а что делать, раз маффины все сожрали) для Им Джебома. А вот благодаря его начальственному миротворческому присутствию обошлось без кровопролитий и ненависти, если не считать коллективной попытки Бэмбэма и Джексона объединиться против Джинёна, когда тот предложил им обоим купить Ёндже по оффвайтовской шмотке. Что поделать, иногда ради тимбилдинга приходится жертвовать собой. Он вот даже в итоге упустил, как Югём на всех парах умчался обратно в университет, так ни разу и не нарушив правила поведения с почтенным начальством.

Джексон умчался тоже, пообещав постить в инстаграм каждый день, а что не влезет или что нельзя показывать чрезмерно широкой публике — присылать в общий чат ("Можно я выйду оттуда прямо сейча?", спросил Марк), и тут Джинён остался один на один со внезапным осознанием, что ему срочно нужен кто-то Югёму в пару на ближайшие дни.

Не то чтобы квест поиска еще более временного, чем уже имеющиеся, сотрудника был для Джинёна чем-то новым и уникальным — да нет, конечно, он уже не один раз это делал. Обычно, впрочем, далеко ходить не приходилось: Марк, тяжело вздыхая и в промежутках между вздохами требуя сводить его в таккальби не абы куда, а на самый Апгучжон, вставал за стойку и кое-как разбирался с кофемашиной. Труднее всего пришлось, когда в свой ненаглядный Лос-Анджелес свалил сам Марк (и за всё время отсутствия ни разу им не написал! Все новости из отпуска Марка приходилось узнавать от Югёма, сталкерившего твиттер его папы). Если обучить понятливого и не задающего тупых, да в общем и умных тоже, вопросов Марка варить кофе было делом элементарным, то подпускать кого бы то ни было из остальных к духовке Джинён искренне боялся. Пришлось выпрашивать помощи у Минхёка, и Минхёк конечно не подвел, он же был настоящим другом. Готовил его знакомый просто божественно, пальчики оближешь, никогда Джинён настолько воздушных яблочных слоек не пробовал, но снабжал каждую порцию выпечки такими комментариями, что вернувшегося из Америки Марка хотелось немедленно обнять за нелюбовь к развернутым беседам.

Возможно, так и стоило сделать, с горечью подумал Джинён, когда Марк повел себя как подлый предатель и категорически отказался подменить Джексона на сей раз. Может быть, это показало бы Марку, что его на работе ценят, любят и прочая фигня, которая по утверждениям книжек по управлению персоналом должна была стимулировать сотрудников вместо денег.

— Ладно, — вздохнул Джинён и перевел взгляд на сегодняшних библиотекарей, до сих пор лоснящихся от съеденных маффинов. — А вы что скажете насчет того, чтобы выходить не в свою смену на полсмены...  
— Нет, — категорически отрезал Бэмбэм. — мы не можем.   
— ...за стоимость полной смены, — закончил Джинён. Кажется, у Ёндже на секунду загорелись глаза, но Бэмбэм посмотрел на него, как руководитель бастующего профсоюза, поймавший неразумного штрейкбрехера. Взгляд Ёндже сразу потух.

Минхёк, к сожалению, тоже оказался не готов подзабить на свой офис и спасти Джинёна. И даже самый крайний вариант — "А как у Кихёна с кофе, а не с пирожками, может, вернется на пару дней?" — оборвался. Ну, с другой стороны, пожалуй быть учеником Гордона Рамзи действительно подходило кихёну больше, чем трудиться скромным библиотекарем. К тому же, он был примерно вдвое ниже Югёма и смотрелись бы они странно.

Проблема Джинёна, тем не менее, так и оставалось нерешенной. Конечно, всегда можно было обратиться к сайту альбамон, но за такой короткий срок прочитать резюме и позвать на собеседование и принять решение, можно ли доверить этому соискателю целую библиотеку... У Джинёна заболела голова. Видимо, она не болела с утра, потому что планировала втройне болеть днём.

— Хён, — участливо сказал Ёндже, — из каждой ситуации есть минимум два выхода.  
Джинён мысленно пересчитал заново полученные отказы и подумал, что авторы подобных жизнеутверждающих высказываний никогда не учитывали того, что выходы вполне могут иметься, но быть к примеру заколоченными. Они как бы есть, не придерешься, но от попыток воспользоваться такими как бы выходами только хуже становится.

— Надо просто не забывать об очевидных вариантах, — Бэмбэм ухмыльнулся. — Здесь, между прочим, есть не только мы трое.

Джинён посмотрел на широкую спину Им Джебома у двери библиотеки. Джебом захлопнул дверь и пошел к своей красивой машине, держа заботливо сваренный Ёндже латте в руках. Конечно, рядом с машиной Джебом споткнулся, и кофе забрызгал ее начищенный бок.

— Я не могу попросить его работать на меня ни с того ни с сего, — возмутился Джинён. С одной стороны, они с Джебомом ещё не дошли до той степени близости, когда уместно просить помощи. С другой, возможно он был не готов доверить изготовление напитков для гостей человеку, способному вот так по-дурацки споткнуться. Все остальные подчинённые, конечно, не любили читать, зато хоть не роняли заказы посреди зала.

Бэмбэм закатил глаза. Интересно, есть ли у Джинёна в правилах пункт о том, что правила можно менять, а то там явно не хватало пункта о закатывании глаз.

— Хён. Думай об очевидных вариантах. Совсем очевидных, без просить.

Что именно подумал Югём, когда через день пришел на работу и увидел Джинёна в фартуке и форме, сказать было сложно, но хоть глаза не закатил, и на том спасибо. Даже посочувствовал, когда Марк тоже решил окончательно плюнуть на субординацию и развязал Джинёну фартук сзади. Потом Югём ещё и помог завязать фартук заново. Джинён что-то подумал снова неразборчивое про Югёма и излишнюю внимательность к правилам и иерархии; сложно было не удариться в такие мысли с ладонями Югёма у себя на талии. Он бы может быть и пониже был не против, чего уж там.

Со своего законного обеденного перерыва Югём принес ему клубничный эклер, и Джинён очень долго убеждал себя, что это просто Югём осознает, как важно знать конкурентов в лицо и вкус, вот и знакомит с соперничающей выпечкой. Выходило, честно говоря, с трудом, потому что для этого требовалось провести несколько сложных логических цепочек, первая из коих начиналась утверждением, что Югём ему нисколечко не нравится вообще, даже вот как коллега не нравится, и никакого желания считать, что Югёму нравится Джинён, у него поэтому нет. Зачем нравиться Югёму, если Югём не нравится ему самому? Где-то тут логика Джинёна незамедлительно давала сбой, потому что сложно верить в неправду, когда ты ее сам же и сочиняешь.

Три гигантские клубничины издевательски таяли у Джинёна во рту вместе с нежным кремом. Вот ведь подлые конкуренты.

В конце дня, когда Марк уже шустро чесал на автобус, а Югём стоически заканчивал протирать столики напоследок, Джинён гордо поставил на стойку двойной шоколадный шейк, против всяких правил усыпанный зефирками вместо взбитых сливок, и мысленно повторил, что это ответный жест подаренному эклеру из чистой незамутненной вежливости.

— Это что? — Югём уставился на шейк, потом на Джинёна, потом опять на шейк, а потом начал до отвращения догадливо улыбаться. — Хёёёён, ну хёёёён, а менять утвержденный рецепт не по правилам, это же запрещено.  
— Я начальник-самодур, — сообщил Джинён. — Мне можно.  
— Это правда, — согласился Югём. Чтоб он так же соглашался с поправками Джинёна в его поведение или с тем, что Джинён говорил о себе хорошего. С другой стороны, все ещё зачем ему может понадобиться говорить о себе Югёму хорошо?  
— На работу ты приходишь позже всех...  
А, вот и ответ — потому что плохо о нем Югём скажет сам и так. Джинён вздохнул. А ведь кажется милым.  
— ...и флиртовать с гостями значит вот как Бэмбэм, то нельзя, а как ты, так ничего страшного.  
— Он сравнивал длину вафельной трубочки со своим членом! — Джинён передёрнуло от одного воспоминания, и пришлось стянуть у Югёма зефирку ради успокоения своей души. — И это притом что он даже слово член правильно произнести не может.

Югём расхохотался — очень громко и очень заразительно, и Джинён помимо всего прочего зацепился взглядом за его запачканные шоколадом губы, хотя по-хорошему ну чего интересного в чужом смехе или тем более губах. Наверное, просто природная чистоплотность Джинёна не могла спокойно вынести такого зрелища, так что на всякий случай он подвинул к Югёму салфетку, которую тот (кто бы сомневался) проигнорировал. Жуткое воспоминание о Бэмбэме и трубочке, а потом Югёмовы губы отвлекли Джинёна от ключевого момента — Югём считал, что он флиртует с кем-то из гостей на рабочем месте, но додумался он до того, что именно этот момент ключевой, поздновато, и не станешь же сугубо ради восстановления своего честного имени писать Югёму вечером. Югём все ещё ни разу не писал ему сам.

С другой стороны, ничто не мешало Джинёну со всей обстоятельностью вернуться к этому вопросу на следующий день, когда Югём нарисовал на латте какой-то школьницы неподобающее сердечко. Мог бы обойтись цветочком.

— Я ни с кем не флиртую, — сказал он. — а Бэмбэм тебя учит плохому.  
Югём кивнул, и Джинён практически обрадовался своей лёгкой победе, как вслед за кивком из-за кофемашины нараспев донеслось:  
— Не флиртую, просто хожу с постоянными гостями в чикен на свидания.  
— Эй!  
— И очень расстраиваюсь, если кто-то эти свидания палит.  
— Эй!!!  
— Потому что в кои-то веки соберёшься посидеть на занудном свидании, а тут...  
— Если я тебя убью, Джексону будет не с кем работать, когда он вернётся, — с невыносимой печалью в голосе рассудил Джинён. Из кухни высунулся Марк проверить, все ли в порядке. Вероятно, издевательски показывающий Джинёну язык (не в первый уже раз! Джинён аж привыкнуть к такому успел!) Югём вполне входил в его представления о порядке, так что Марк скрылся обратно.

Как ни грустно было признавать, но кажется, такой Югём наряду со старательно взбивающим сливки Югёмом и улыбающимся гостям Югёмом и ещё бог знает каким Югёмом теперь входил в представления о порядке, ну или хотя бы в представления о приятно проведенном дне, и у Джинёна тоже, так что следующие пару дней, когда он спокойно работал директором у библиотекарей Ёндже и Бэмбэма, показались ему какими-то тускловатыми и скучноватыми. К тому же, Бэмбэм тоже обронил слово свидание.

Джинён даже не поехал с Джебомом в его красивой машине. Он пошел с Югёмом пешком и слушал все его восхищенные бредни про дорамы. И Джинён бы в жизни не стал смотреть Джебому на губы, даже если бы тот их нарочно вымазал в шоколаде. И все равно его репутация была безнадежно испорчена. Югём, очевидно, собирался до конца своих дней (до конца своих рабочих дней в Джинёново библиотеке, точнее) издеваться над ним про несуществующий флирт.

— Что вы вообще там забыли? — не выдержал Джинён на очередной дурацкой подколке. — Специально меня искали?  
— Вот ещё, — абсолютно искренне нахохлился Югём, будто выпить вечером в компании Джинёна представлялось ему самым ужасным занятием на свете. — Как будто тебя на работе не предостаточно.  
— Да вы небось в выходные мечтаете о работе, потому что по мне скучаете.

От утверждения безусловно веяло некоторой самонадеянностью, но во-первых, в любом случае Югёму необходимо было дать отпор. Во-вторых, Джексон в первый же день отпуска прислал Джинёну лично пять фотографий себя, не считая фотографий окружающего мира, и очень длинное сообщение, суть которого в общем сводилась к простому житейскому вопросу "Как там ваши дела и ходит ли в кофейню кто-нибудь, кроме Им Джебома", но Джексон не был бы Джексоном, если бы не пытался впихнуть в одно сообщение все известные ему корейские слова. В любом случае, благодаря Джексону у Джинёна были основания предполагать, что он любим подчинёнными и вызывает желание общаться с ним поближе.

— В выходные я наслаждаюсь жизнью без занудства, — объявил Югём, немного подумал и добавил со вздохом: — А также учебниками.  
— Ещё скажи, они менее занудные, чем я, — проворчал Джинён. Югём опять ушел в размышления и в итоге сообщил, что ладно, Джинён приятнее и даже занудство у него получше, чем в учебниках. Было не совсем понятно, насколько должно льстить такое сравнение — возможно, учебники Югёма были настолько скучны, что их не осилил бы и пресловутый Джебом, который честно говоря в принципе регулярно почитывал то, от чего бы Джинён заснул. Но тем не менее для разнообразия Джинён решил считать это похвалой. Возможно, если бы они поработали вместе дольше, то Югём бы в принципе перестал считать его чересчур занудным? Гипотеза казалась любопытной, но Джексон уже должен был вот-вот вернуться, а сокращать его рабочие часы в счёт проверки гипотез Джинён не мог. Ему же не настолько важно, что Югём о нем думает.

Так что Джинён просто снова сделал тот же самый нарушающий все правила шейк с зефирками. Хотелось верить, что сейчас Югём посмотрел на него менее подозрительно, чем в прошлый раз, тем более сейчас он не стал заново попрекать правилами, а сразу потянулся за соломинкой с весьма радостным выражением лица.

— Дай угадаю, — хмыкнул Югём, и стало ясно, что оптимистические прогнозы Джинён зря строил. — Джексон-хён задерживается в Гонконге и ты хочешь, чтобы я поработал один.

Джинён обиженно засопел: старайся, не старайся, все равно тебя понимают неправильно. Ну, хоть про якобы флирт с Джебомом ничего не болтает. На лице у Югёма мелькнуло что-то, отдаленно напоминающее волнение о том, правильно ли он истолковал все сейчас.

— Хотел сегодня опять принести тебе эклер, — грустно сказал он. — А их все разобрали с утра. А тебе наверное сложно весь день тут работать, и ещё все свои дела успевать.  
— Ничего, — Джинён недовольно почесал почему-то раскрасневшиеся от этих совершенно обыкновенных Югёмовых слов уши. — Джексон нигде не задерживается, и я просто подумал, что это вот тебе на окончание наших смен вместе.

— Слушай, а ты не хочешь какой-нибудь день в неделю работать всегда? — Югём задумчиво подпёр голову ладонями и уставился на Джинёна все тем же взглядом, словно он понимает слишком много, но Джинёну все равно не расскажет даже за какао. — Нам всем будет приятнее, и вот мне нравится, как ты нарушаешь правила, когда работаешь.

— Не хочу, — категорически отрезал Джинён. Уши продолжали нагло гореть. — Хочу позвать тебя в Эверленд завтра в выходной.

Кажется, Югём попытался подавиться зефиркой, но быстро взял себя в руки.  
— Мммм, — протянул он со всё той же гадкой хитрой и всё понимающей улыбкой на губах. Вот что он тут так хорошо понимал? Что он вообще мог понимать? — Я же отдыхаю по выходным от всего, связанного с работой. И от занудства.

— Сам сказал, что учебники хуже меня.

— Ну разве что учебники... И ты же меня уволишь, если не поеду?

Оскорбленный в лучших чувствах Джинён надулся и толкнул его в плечо. Хорошо хоть, что Югём был большой и удержался на месте, а то какого-нибудь Бэмбэма эдак можно было и перевернуть.

Почему Эверленд, немедленно спросил Минхёк, когда Джинён ему про всё это написал, почему нельзя начать с чего-то покороче и попроще, и вообще я бы убил своего начальника, если бы он заставил меня ехать с ним в парк аттракционов и, чего доброго, ещё есть пополам сахарную вату, покупать дурацкие зверюшечьи уши и бегать за разукрашенным парадом. Джинён ответил, что никто не виноват, раз у Минхёка начальник ещё противнее, чем он сам, и зачем начинать с покороче, если они и без того целые дни проводят вместе. Препирались они в итоге почти до часу ночи, зато Джинён тщательно законспектировал в заметки все идеи Минхёка об особенно ужасных вариантах времяпрепровождения в Эверленде.

И Джинён даже почти решил, что раз уж все его логические цепочки такие неубедительные, надо и Югёму сказать, что на самом деле он Джинёну вовсе не "не нравится", а уволить бы его надо наоборот за то, что он согласился ехать. И что-нибудь сделать, после чего правда — только увольнять.

С утра, правда, решительность Джинёна слегка поколебалась при виде ядовито-жёлтых волос у Югёма на голове. Потом почти вернулась обратно при виде выглядывающей из тонкой рубашки ключицы. В общем, Джинён опять запутался, а Югём явно очень гордился своим новым имиджем, хоть и зевал из-за него всю дорогу до парка.

— Хорошо, что ты сегодня не идёшь на работу, — хмыкнул Югём в перерывах между зевками. — а то мы красились до трёх утра, и Бэмбэм сразу решил, что опоздает, и вот сейчас пишет, что только проснулся.  
— Даже не буду спрашивать, почему эта картошка фри на макушке важнее сна и работы, — проворчал Джинён. Югём, впрочем, всё равно что-то поболтал про яркость незабываемых впечатлений, а потом заставил Джинёна сделать селку вместе, чтобы отправить ее таки пришедшему на работу Бэмбэму, и Джинён с некоторым ужасом (но одновременно с надеждой) подумал, что у Минхёка в списке потенциальных причин для убийства вполне были селки на каждом углу.

Джинёну, как ни странно, убивать не хотелось, а вовсе даже наоборот. Убивать не хотелось даже тогда, когда Югём втащил его на гигантскую горку с почти отвесным падением. Хотелось громко кричать и держать Югёма за руку — для защиты от страшных поворотов вроде бы, но сойдя с горки, Джинён всё равно отпустил его не сразу. Может быть, ему по-прежнему было страшно. Может быть, ладонь Югёма в его руке придавала ему устойчивости. Может быть, просто зачем отпускать, раз Югём тоже был не против продолжить держаться ровно до того момента, когда на пути попался киоск с пресловутой сахарной ватой.

Уши они тоже конечно купили — пушистые Джинёну, полосатые Югёму, и опять сделали селку (к тому времени Джинён уже сбился, которую по счёту), и Югём скинул её в общий чат, в ответ на что Джексон немедленно разразился длинной тирадой о том, какой Джинён безжалостный нехороший человек, раз забыл о том, что они с Джексоном оба года собаки, и не купил собачьи уши в знак их великой дружбы до гробовой доски.

— "И вообще ты", — Югём прищурился, — "воткнул мне нож в спину своим жестоким решением поехать в эверленд с Югёмом, но без меня". А еще Джексон-хён спрашивает, почему ты нигде на фотографиях не улыбаешься.  
— По нему соскучился, — Джинён закатил глаза. — Эй, эй, стой, не отправляй это, ты чего, Ким Югём!!

Югём бегал быстрее, зато у Джинёна была карта парка со всей информацией, и он абсолютно точно не просто улыбался, а прямо-таки хохотал, когда Югём побежал уже обратно прямо на него, после того как чуть не врезался в парад. В Джинёна он правда врезался — наверное, стоило задуматься, насколько случайно, но так вышло, что Джинён уж точно без всяких задумываний абсолютно случайно его обнял, и стало не до аналитических анализов югёмовых решений. Он был просто хороший. И большой. И с ним даже часовое стояние в очереди пролетало незаметно. И потом Югёма тоже пришлось держать за руку в комнате ужасов, когда тот отпугивал все привидения громкими воплями "Страшнооо", и после комнаты ужасов они опять так и ходили за руку чуть-чуть дольше, чем следовало.

В самом конце дня Эверленд разразился грандиозным фейерверком; Югём сразу задрал голову в небо, а Джинён — Джинён задрал голову в основном на Югёма, потому что ему казалось, что у него самого и так какой-то собственный фейерверк в голове из всех-всех-всех событий последних дней. Югём смотрел на красивый фейерверк, а Джинён смотрел на красивого Югёма. Ну правда же он ещё тогда подумал, что Югём большой и красивый, и надо было сразу с самого начала всё понять. Например, то, что даже жёлтые волосы Югёма нисколько не портят, а может быть даже делают лучше. А может быть, лучше вообще некуда, раз Югём больше всего любит тот же чикен, что и Джинён.

— Можно я тебя поцелую? — неловко спросил Джинён. Вопрос звучал по-дурацки, но Югём так увлеченно смотрел на огни в небе и даже иногда в ладоши хлопал, что казалось не очень правильным его отвлекать, хоть и хотелось ужасно. — Можно?

Югём моментально посмотрел на него, но ничего не сказал — только фыркнул, и Джинёну почти стало ещё более неловко, что он лезет со всякими идеями, когда Югём занят фейерверком. Окончательно убиться об неловкость он, впрочем, не успел: Югём попросту наклонился и поцеловал Джинёна сам.

— Завтра надо будет сразу приготовить бумажки на увольнение, — пробормотал Джинён первым делом, когда на все виды поцелуев, включая попытки Югёма откусить ему ухо, сил временно не осталось. — Нетрудовые отношения с подчинёнными...  
— Вот так всегда, — рассмеялся Югём прямо ему в макушку. — Позвал сам, поцеловал сам, а увольнять будешь меня.  
— Ты поцеловал!  
— А ты первый сказал, что хочешь.  
— А ты, получается, хотел и молчал.  
— Ну так не по правилам, а нарушать их можно только тебе и...

И Джинён поцеловал его снова — на этот раз без спроса и без волнения, и даже не только потому что Югём опять говорил ему что-то противное, а просто нельзя было не поцеловать Югёма лишний раз, когда над головой фейерверки и у Джинёна в голове фейерверк.


	5. Эпилог

Конечно, Бэмбэм все знал ещё до того, как пришел на работу, и даже до того, как лег спать после предыдущей работы. Он бы и рад был объяснить это наличием у себя грандиозной шпионской сети, чьи агенты проникли даже под маски танцоров эверлендовского парада, но истинная причина была куда более прозаической: Югём имел удивительное свойство с некоторых пор рассказывать Бэмбэму о важных событиях своей жизни (Бэмбэм, надо сказать, платил взаимностью), а повержение Пак Джинёна в югёмовы объятия явно в число таких событий входило. Бэмбэм очень гордился собой. Ёндже мог подтвердить: даже сквозь наушники и загробную музыку дьябло в них к нему прорвалось бодрое исполнение бессмертного хита Айм зе бест группы 2не1, а вскоре и смотреть ему пришлось не на своего героя, страдающего, что уже не может нести больше, а на лихо отплясывающего тот же хит Бэмбэма. В хореографию правда попало несколько дэбов, но индивидуальный подход к каверам делал их всегда только лучше, считал Бэмбэм.

И тем не менее, знать о своём успехе прекрасно, а видеть своими глазами ещё лучше. Впрочем, первый наглядный результат явился Бэмбэму в довольно неожиданном виде, а именно — в виде скуксившегося Джексона, висящего у Джинёна на плече. Чисто автоматически Бэмбэм отметил, что Джексон оказывается чуть пониже Джинёна. Возможно, это можно было использовать в каких-нибудь дальнейших планах, хоть их пока и не нарисовалось.

— Джинёнааа, — ныл Джексон. — Так нечестно, ты же мой друг, а ты и в Эверленд без меня сходил, и теперь мне же работать не с кем, почему страдать должен именно я? Джинёнааа, вот меня не было, ты с Югёмом работал, теперь поработай со мной.

— Это плохо заканчивается, — без всякого уважения к начальству (кажется, они все его потеряли где-то по дороге к счастью Югёма) захохотал Ёндже, к которому очень быстро присоединился Марк. Бэмбэм держался из последних сил, потому что Джинён очевидно считал, что речь идёт исключительно о том, что вот Югём с ним поработал и того уволили. Ну-ну.

Судя по всему, Джинён продолжал считать, что никто ни о чем не догадывается даже тогда, когда наконец заявился всклокоченный заспанный Югём и вместо того, чтобы просто забрать у Джинёна из рук свои документы, обнял его, подержал за ладошку и (ещё один великий конспиратор) якобы незаметно чмокнул в ухо. Целился вроде в щеку, но Джинён пытался увернуться. Бэмбэм вздохнул в бок кувшина с молоком. 

Учились бы у него, как проворачивать секретные дела, чтоб комар носа не подточил. Очевидно же, что обоим до сих пор так и не пришло в голову, что все столики в своё время оказались не просто так недоступны для одиноких посиделок Пак Джинёна с книжкой. И про любимый Джинёнов чикен он очень ловко выпытал у Джексона, и время там подгадал нарочно, чтоб прийти чуть позже Джинёна. Брайан и компания оказались незапланированные — кто ж знал, что Им Джебом с кем-то общается в Сеуле, кроме здешних сотрудников и уличных котов. Но в общем и они оказались к лучшему, так же как и удачно совпавший по времени отпуск Джексона (ладно, если бы у того не было отпуска, Бэмбэм бы лично купил ему билет - возможно, на выигранные у Джексона в маффин деньги, но всё равно купил бы сам). Объяснить Марку и Ёндже, что нечего вестись у Джинёна на поводу и соглашаться помочь, надо ставить того за кассу наравне с простым народом, тоже не составило никакого труда: они оба как будто только и ждали индульгенции от Бэмбэма на то, чтобы заявить Джинёну решительное “нет”.

Бэмбэм покачал головой. И что бы они без него делали? А ведь даже не похвалят! Ладно, по крайней мере смена имиджа у Югёма всем известна как дело его рук - зря, что ли, у Бэмбэма дизайн любимая специальность, ну и отпускать Югёма на первое выстраданное свидание в обычном повседневном виде никак было нельзя. Он, конечно, задумался в какой-то момент, что Джинён вроде больше предпочитает всё простое да нудное, может, ему и Югём нравится именно, когда он максимально приближен к варианту “унылый ботан” (хотя надо сказать, что даже максимально приближенный к такому варианту Югём пребывал от него достаточно далеко, но мало ли какие у Джинёна мечты и кинки). Но цель Бэмбэма-то была какая? Фейерверк! А значит, требовались краски, фурор и сногсшибательность.

В роли красок в итоге выступила ярко-жёлтая краска для волос, купленная случайно вместо обычного блонда, в роли фурора новые джинсы, а во имя сногсшибательности Бэмбэм отжалел Югёму свою моднявую тоненькую рубашку. Но ведь сработало! 

Сработало настолько хорошо, что Джинён схватил Югёма за руку и потащил наверх. Хлопнула дверь, и Бэмбэм скорчился от одной мысли, что там могло прямо сейчас происходить. Хотелось конечно верить, что ничего, но раз уж его план реализовался так успешно... Может быть, даже слишком успешно. Короче, лучше было не думать об этом.

С другой стороны, после нескольких недель планирования и координирования операции "Фейерверк" жить дальше просто так было снова скучно. Бэмбэм печально подпёр голову кулаком и принялся рассматривать все вокруг, размышляя, не заняться ли модернизацией интерьеров, раз уж на то пошло. Взгляд его задержался на идеально вписывающееся в унылый интерьер Им Джебоме. Честно говоря, с такой регулярностью посещений он уже практически казался столь же незаменимым, как фартук на Марке или книжный шкаф.

Похожий на книжный шкаф Джебом допил кофе, но не торопился уходить. Вместо этого он — Бэмбэм мог поклясться на своих единственных кедах от Гуччи — украдкой посмотрел на продолжавшего ныть Джексона.

На всякий случай Бэмбэм тоже посмотрел на Джексона. Тот уже успел поймать Югёма, вырвавшегося из заточения в директорском кабинете, и рыдал теперь в него, очевидно рассчитывая на большее, чем от Джинёна сочувствие. В общем, рассчитывал он, пожалуй, не зря, потому что Югём с искренней теплотой похлопал Джексона по спине и пообещал, что всё равно будет приходить в гости. Конечно, куда он денется. Только надо ему сказать, чтоб приходил, когда Джинёна нет, а то Бэмбэма стошнит.

— Если бы директором был я, — очень трагично вздохнул Джексон в широкую грудь Югёма, — я бы ни за что тебя не уволил! Я бы оставил тебя работать тут навсегда.

Бэмбэм практически задумался о том, что может быть следующей диверсией ему стоит устроить революцию и сменить директора Пака на директора Вана (хрен знает, что он сам бы от смены власти выгадал, но процесс наверняка был бы смешным), однако Джексон прямо из объястий Югёма совершенно беспардонно стрельнул глазами в сторону Им Джебома. Им Джебом как раз отвлёкся на клубничную вкусняшку и ничего не заметил.

Потом Джексон выпутался от Югёма, отвернулся пожаловаться теперь Марку, и Джебом уставился на него снова. Джексон, конечно, ничего не заметил.

Джебом посмотрел на телефон. Джексон мигом посмотрел на Джебома.

Революции революциями, но Бэмбэм ещё не полностью выполнил свое основное предназначение.


End file.
